Slavery Sucks
by The-wildcat-inside-the-wolf
Summary: Kaita, an enslaved cat youkai, finds Sesshoumaru while wandering through the forest one day. She thinks he's goergeous and wants to introduce herself, but whats the point when you'er enslaved and have to do everything your master tells you to?


Kiata slumped in the grass and let out a sigh. "How long you gonna take?" she whined to her companion. 

The dragon youkai stood up and stared at the female, annoyed at her impatience. "You're just going to have to wait, just keep watch, I'll be done soon." 

"This is boring, and nothing's around here anyway. I don't see why he made us purify the spring. It seemed perfectly free of 'evil aura' when we got here." Kaita lay down in the grass and stretched out her paws, admiring the newly sharpened claws at the end of each finger. 

It was an odd combination, a dragon and a cat. But these two youkai were not the usual everyday youkai. They were owned, enslaved by the spelled bracelet that was placed around their wrists to a human with an odd habit. The dragon, his name was Mitasko, was born into his life of slavery, while Kaita, the cat, had been captured. Because she had lived in freedom for a part of her life, Kaita rebelled to every little thing she could, which wasn't much seeing as how the bracelets controlled pretty much everything the enslaved parties did. It wasn't that their master was vicious or mean, he was just an odd human, in both human and youkai standards, and of course no matter how nice the master, it was still never fun to be a slave. Their master, a man who went by the name of Jinku, used his many slaves as warriors against any evil that might plague this world. He also used them as protectors for his utopia of a city, so that the humans there may live in peace and without fear of the youkai. Jinku also paired each of his slaves with a partner, Kaita had obviously been paired with Mitasko, and together they have stayed since Kaita was first introduced to the life of a slave. 

On this particular outing, the two very different youkai had been sent to purify a small spring that was believed to be home to a very evil spirit. Jinku tended to send the two away for missions because of Kaita's rowdy nature.

Kaita sat up and placed her head into her hands in a bored gesture. She sighed, then yawned, stretching out her long limbs as an effect.

"Quit it, I'm almost done," Mitasko told her. He was generally the one to follow the rules. He never rebelled, and was very shocked to find that his master had given him such an outlandish partner. But because his master had told him to, he never the less did his best to get along with the eccentric female, and as a result, had gained himself a friend.

"You said that twenty minutes ago."

"It was five minutes ago, now stop being so impatient, and do the job that our master gave us." Exasperated, Mitasko turned to the task in front of him, the spirit inside the spring had proved to be quite quarrelsome.

Kaita groaned and shook herself in an annoyed manner. She sat down on her haunches and picked at the ends of her outfit. When she had first received it, it had looked like a plain blue kimono. Now, though, it only half resembled a kimono. The top was the same as had always been: dark blue with a large light blue sash about her waist that tied in the back. But the bottom had changed very much, so that it now looked like a shredded dark blue mini skirt. Kaita had felt that the long skirt that originally went with the kimono design was too restricting, so, with the claws she owned due to the fact that she was a cat, she had shredded the long fabric until it looked like it did at that very moment, like a mini skirt kimono.

"You know," Mitasko said, not even glancing up from his work at the spring, "I wouldn't pick at it if I were you, because you shredded it instead of cutting it, like I suggested, it can easily unravel. If you're not careful, you might end up coming home with no bottom at all." 

Kaita stopped fingering her skirt and cocked an eyebrow while pursing her lips. He didn't have to nag over every little thing. She sat down on her rear as a look of pure boredom and disinterest in her current situation washed over her face. She was so bored, in fact, that she didn't even try to brush away the strand of silver hair that fell inexorably over her yellow eyes. She wrinkled her nose and tried to blow it away with her mouth, but to no avail. It was that one strand that was too short to put into her ponytail. She shook her head, then groaned as the strand fell right back over her eye. She growled and got up to look at what her comrade was up to. She looked into his concentrating face and stared into the irises of his green eyes, wondering how long it would take him to notice. She lost interest in her game after about ten seconds and looked at her reflection in the water. A light skinned, silver hared, yellow-eyed youkai stared back at her. That one strand of shining hair was still over her eye, her left eye to be more exact, and she smiled, rebellious just like her. She had, in that moment, gained a new respect for that hair. The rest of her hair was strewn, haphazardly, into a tight ponytail. She looked very much like an eighteen year old, in human standards (she was much older than that), with pointy ears and a shredded kimono. 

Bored with her own reflection, Kaita turned to Mitasko's. He, unlike her, could easily pass for a human. He had long black hair that was always let free, and a dark complexion. He also didn't have any claws, and because his hair was always down, it covered up his pointy ears. The only ways to tell that he was a youkai were his sharp teeth and in the way he moved. This made it easy to see his true heritage, because he smiled most of the time and his movements were too languid and sure to be human. Kaita bent down over the water, ignoring Mitasko's incessant chants, and looked more closely her friend's reflection so that she could cross-examine it with hers. She put her finger over the water, making sure not to touch it in case the spirit in the spring was willing to pull her in, and traced the scar that ran from Mitasko's lip to his chin. She remembered when she had given him that scar. It had been that day she was enslaved. She smiled lightly to herself. 

Kaita rubbed a soft hand across her cheek, then traced the one black stripe that went form her eyebrow and into her hair. Afterwards she fingered the lonely black stripe on her thumb that curled up into her palm. Those stripes where the oddest part of her, she felt, they were lone figures that she had always sported. It was odd that she owned them because in her beast form she donned no stripes whatsoever, they just disappeared once she transformed. It didn't bother her too much though, so she got up and walked away from the spring and the quiet dragon. 

"I'm gonna go and check for 'evil' around the area, ok?"

"That's fine."

Kaita walked away, out of the little clearing and through the forest, she didn't even intend to keep an eye out for 'evil'. She walked a while, trying to find anything that might entertain her, until she heard a faint shuffling off in the distance on her right. She abruptly turned and dashed through the trees to see what was making the noise. Maybe it was a human that she could have a little fun with, or a mindless youkai looking for a fight. 

She walked up to where she heard the sound and peered through the trees. What she saw was much better than what she had fantasized about. It was a man, a gorgeous man for that matter, and not just a man, but a youkai. He had long silver hair, and the most dazzling yellow eyes. He was tall a regal, with a look of indifference playing across his perfect face. Kaita noticed four red stripes on that face, two on each side. She looked down at the two swords at his side, and realized that he was probably extremely powerful. She was attracted to him already, and was incredibly happy to see that no other female was anywhere to be seen. She was about to step through the trees and greet her newfound treasure, when "ARGH!!!"

Kaita turned her head around in the direction of the scream, and realized that it had been Mitasko. Damn, she cursed, she was going to have to leave the beautiful man at her back. She turned to look through the trees for one last look and almost feel over herself. 

He was standing right in front of her, a questioning look on his apathetic face. 

He was even more stunning up close and she stood there with her mouth open for a few moments, until she remembered that her friend was in trouble. There was not the time to gawk at this god. She shook herself and ran off in the direction that she had come from, smelling the acrid scent burring earth as she ran.

Sesshoumaru stared after the female. A cat. Cats were always foolish and petty. 


End file.
